


Lawfully Wedded...

by editingatwork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, planning a wedding, silliness, twitter is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editingatwork/pseuds/editingatwork
Summary: Alexei is absolutely not having the priest say that.





	Lawfully Wedded...

“But—”

“No.”

“It would be  _hilarious—”_

 _“_ Still is no.”

“The looks on everyone’s  _faces_ —”

“I imagine look on your mom’s face and I think she murder me for agree to let you do this.”

“It is my  _wedding day_ —”

“Yes,” Alexei agrees. “Which is why we are not have priest say ‘Do you take this bae to be your lawfully wedded fam.’” He points at the screen of Kent’s phone, where the tweet that put this awful idea in Kent’s head is still on display. “Would be ridiculous.”

“If you loved me, you’d let me have this.”

Alexei smiles and draws him close. As expected, Kent melts against him, because Alexei is sturdy and warm, and knows that Kent’s greatest weakness is a cuddle. “I love you very much. Is why I want marry you. It’s very serious for me, to marry you. Don’t want make it joke.”

“God, fine.” Kent sighs dramatically. “At least admit that the look on Jack’s face would have been priceless.”

Alexei pictures that and it drags a snort of badly muffled laughter from him. “Swoops would walk out.”

Kent outright laughs. “Oh god, he’d never forgive me. ‘Why’d you make me listen to that with my own two ears, Parse?’” His imitation of the long-suffering voice that Jeff Troy reserves solely for Kent’s shenanigans is perfect.

“Maybe we save for tenth anniversary, then? Renewal vows?”

Kent hides his face in Alexei’s neck. “You sure plan way in advance.”

“Mm. ‘Til death do us part.”

“Oh my god, stop, right now.”

Alexei hugs him. Kent stays where he is, tucked at Alexei’s side with his face hidden. Their silence is meaningful and heavy, but not suffocating. This kind of weight makes Alexei warm inside. It’s something he bears gladly, and will for the rest of his life.

After a bit, Alexei says, “Most people have sign on back of limo when they leave wedding, yes?”

“Yeah, ‘just married.’”

“Maybe instead, we have it say ‘squad goals.’”

Kent is quiet for two seconds... three... and then he whips his head up, grinning. “Alexei Mashkov, you are a  _fucking genius.”_

The next five minutes are spent with Kent kissing Alexei within an inch of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.  
> (my [tumblr](http://punmasterkentparson.tumblr.com/))


End file.
